


【Perkinb】See U Next...

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 全程搞黄，一点点情节，有可能有后续
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang
Kudos: 4





	【Perkinb】See U Next...

**Author's Note:**

> 全程搞黄，一点点情节，有可能有后续

大路边烟尘四起，克罗地亚人坐在装甲车尾，大声对他喊：“See you next...”后边的话被淹没在隆隆的噪声里。金泰相也对着一片空无一物的烟尘喊：“要经常联系——”

他在这儿送走过许多人，对每一个都说同样的话。至于对方说多久见面，最后那个单词是month还是year，又或是更长的时间单位，都是不甚重要的事。他习惯了在原地等人找上他，来来往往的人有那么多，我上哪儿记得他们的脸和名字——他说。

偶尔，一开始，他也会使些伎俩，不必很高明，就有人自投罗网。就如同他看见独自坐在吧台的克罗地亚人，留着精悍的平头，看装束和气场像个小军官。异国情调的酒吧里响起长鼓声，女歌者高唱阿里郎，金泰相穿着很短的韩服，宽大的裙摆带起一阵风，很顺理成章地将那杯烧酒打翻在地。他惊呼一声：“哎呀不好意思，我请您喝一杯吧。”

平头军官饶有兴致地打量他，看他走到吧台后端了两杯酒出来。“男人穿裙子？这是你们的传统吗。”两人碰了杯，金泰相抿一口酒，低着头，酒精好像已经烧到脸颊上，酡红的，“不，只是我的爱好。”

他说着话，不着痕迹地往军官那边挪过一点，对方接过他的话题：“那可真是特别。我想知道你还有什么爱好。”金泰相很天真似地仰起脸来：“我喜欢看电视剧看电影，我好喜欢长相英俊的男影星，我还喜欢跳舞，有机会跳给你看。”

军官似笑非笑：“我现在就想看。”

金泰相有些为难地摇头：“不行啊。这次请了李小姐来唱歌，我不能拆她的台。下次，下次一定。”

军官注视着他的眼睛：“好，下次一定。”

他忽然有些发怵，移开了眼睛：“你……你呢，你喜欢什么？”

对方忽然露出兵痞子似的笑容：“我喜欢——东方美人。”

“哎？”金泰相笑，“那怎么刚才不见你旁边有人？”

这一回军官轻车熟路搂住他的腰：“不就是在等你么。”

金泰相坐直反而比他高半个头，垂着眼帘望他：“我刚才是不是有点唐突了？”他抓起军装袖口下一截手腕，按在自己胸口，“……你会喜欢我这样的吗？”

对方在他平坦的胸脯上揉了两把：“说实话我对这不是很在意。”他一面这样说，一面却隔着一层布料捏金泰相的乳头，“我的爱好……是你裙子里的部分。”

金泰相软倒在军官怀里，“裙子里的部分有好多呢，腿也在裙子里，脚也在裙子里，腰也在……”欧洲人打断他：“你知道我说的是哪儿。”手上动作却更加粗鲁，指甲隔着布料刮擦胀大的乳头。金泰相呻吟一声：“呀！不要弄了……你不是对这不在意吗？”欧洲人俯下身吻他的太阳穴：“但是你好像很在意。”

他将布料捋平，乳头的形状凸显出来，很鼓胀地撑起一小片衣料。他用指尖拨一下，金泰相就娇呼着缩进他怀里：“哎呀……不要弄了，求你了嘛……”

这一回对方终于也遂了他的愿，手往下移去，在臀上捏了两把，又滑到前边。那儿早已硬得不行了，被内裤勒着，一只手隔着裙子抚摸它。金泰相发出小声的呜咽，那只手力道愈来愈重，他的呻吟也就愈演愈烈，好在周遭足够喧闹，才没有引来众多侧目。他情急之中又去捉对方的手，男人看向他，神情有些疑惑：“又怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“没有……”金泰相脸红到耳根，“你再弄……我就要射了……”

军官又揉几下，揉得金泰相险些栽倒。“担心什么，你穿着裙子，就算射了也看不出来吧。”

“不是这个……”金泰相咬着嘴唇，“我不想这么快就……我想要你。”

“啊，”军官又露出似笑非笑的表情，“我今晚有事，不能在外面久留。下次吧。”

韩国人头埋进他肩窝里，好像在低声啜泣：“如果下次见不到了呢。”

“必须见到啊。”军官轻拍他的脊背，“你还要给我跳舞呢。”

“你们是不是要走了？”

“是。”

“会死很多人吗？”

他的语调更柔和了些：“我不会死的。”

韩国人的手伸向他腿间。

他僵住了一瞬，然后勾起嘴角来：“怎么，你不信我？”

金泰相说：“你们这种人的话都是不能信的。”

军官揉他的头发：“那你还来勾引我们这种人。你是不是有病。”

金泰相抬起头，脸上红得快要烧起来。一股醉意直熏进眼睛里，那双美丽的眼睛半眯着，晶亮的，映着彩色光斑，眼一眨就要淌下来。“就今晚嘛，我们……我们可以去洗手间。”

军官笑：“你疯了？”

“那里边很多这样的人。他们不会说什么的。”

“没有。”军官也款款注视他，“你和我想象中的东方美人不大一样。你更像我故乡的那些女孩。”

“那你会喜欢还是不喜欢？”

“不知道。”欧洲人吻了他的嘴，“我还不了解你，怎么知道。”

至少他很愿意了解自己的，金泰相有点庆幸。庆幸很快变成欣喜，他被按在隔间的木板上，宽大的裙摆掀到腰以上，欧洲人的龟头从他湿滑的股缝里蹭过。他的丁字裤被揪起来，啪地弹回去，痛让他发出一声呻吟，同时屁股又翘起来了些，急不可耐要将那东西吞下去。欧洲人扶着他的腰，顶着他的穴口：“你穿这种裤子不难受吗，还是说会让你更爽？你还不如不穿。”

“我也想不穿的，”此刻他反倒显出几分羞赧来，“不过……”他的话被陡然掐断在喉咙里，欧洲人捏着他的腰顶进来，他吸一口凉气，对方咬着他的耳朵：“疼吗？”

他嗯了一声，被撞进呻吟里，快听不见了。对方如此说着，却并没有分毫温柔相待，“我赶时间，你要理解。”他捏韩国人的喉结，“下次我一定温柔点。”

“不……这样……就很好……”韩国人转过头来看他，细长的颈子被他握在手里，眼里仍是粼粼的光。东方人都这样爱哭吗，他有点头昏脑胀，堪堪移开了视线，下身仍在大力冲撞。金泰相闭起眼来，表情更像要哭出来。确实没有任何时间探索他的喜好，他的敏感点，先前的那些不算前戏的前戏都已称得上奢侈。这就是纯粹的暴力行径，只不过由他主动引诱，说到底还是变相虐打。

可他确实从中汲取快乐。他的屁股高高翘起，腰岌岌可危地塌下去，那根阴茎深深搅进肚子里，一下一下牵扯他的腺体，钝胀的快感透过疼痛浮现出来。前边被内裤勒得发痛，但他并不打算将它解出来，他有病，他乐于从疼痛中汲取快乐。

他被操得快散了形，欧洲军人的身体果真都这样强悍吗。他嘴角难以抑制地扬起来，他听见欧洲人称赞他的屁股：“你的屁股真的好不错，我喜欢。”原来这是他的爱好，他有点沾沾自喜，就把屁股又翘得更高了些，施力猛夹了一下，欧洲人也吸一口冷气，一掌掴在他臀上：“你是想我更快点吗？”其实更快点也无可厚非，他想着，又夹一下，屁股上就又挨一下。许多泪水涌出来，滴在地板上欧洲人的手上，后者啧了一声，却不再打他，只是加大了力气，猛撞几下，最后拔出来射在他臀上。

金泰相趴在墙上，喘得肩膀一抽一抽，泪痕还挂在脸上。欧洲人凑上来吻他的脸：“真的很痛吗？”

“没有。”他摇头，咯咯笑起来，“很爽，我好喜欢。”

欧洲人也笑，一巴掌打在他屁股上。他笑着喊痛。又说：“其实你可以射在里边的。”

欧洲人把他的裙子放下来，抚平褶皱，隔着布料掐着他的屁股揉了两把：“我怕你夹不住流出来。”

“我穿着裙子，反正也看不见。”

他又凑上去吻他：“我希望如果我射进去，就永远留在里面。”

金泰相心跳像忽地漏了半拍。欧洲人的气息喷在脸颊，很烫，他垂着眼帘：“你叫什么名字？”

“你会记住吗？”欧洲人说，“我叫Luka。”

“会的。”他说，“我平常不问别人的名字。”

Luka发出几声意味不明的笑。

他把头上的丝带花扯下来，系在军官手腕上。他低声说：“不要死，要活着。”

Luka又吻他的脸颊他的嘴唇，很久之后才说一定。

金泰相说：“在北方要注意保暖，多穿些衣服，不要受凉。”

他们要行军北上，这不算什么秘密，是公开情报。但几时渡河，几时到达，扎营何处，却是极重要的信息。

凌晨时分，金泰相从耳机里听见一片浩荡的江声。

\----tbc----


End file.
